As the material of a metal gasket for use around an automobile engine (for example, for the cylinder heads of the engine), a metal gasket material plate in which a rubber coating layer is disposed on a metal plate is widely used. A gasket formed by processing this metal gasket material plate is often used to seal combustion gas, lubricant oil, and cooling water in the engine.
An example of such a metal gasket material plate is a metal gasket material plate having a layered structure with a pretreatment layer, adhesive layer, and rubber coating layer formed in this order on a metal plate (see JP 2003-185023 A (PTL 1) and JP 2008-164122 A (PTL 2)).